


tis the season to be folly

by waywardqueen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Angst, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor panic attack, POV Andrew Minyard, POV Neil Josten, Platonic Kissing, Road Trips, neil having panic attack and andrew doing his best to calm his man, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardqueen/pseuds/waywardqueen
Summary: Andrew and Neil agreed to be each others fake dates. The inevitable ensued.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 245
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2020





	tis the season to be folly

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for Rach as part of the aftg winter gift exchange ! I had a blast writing this and I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I did. (This is fic is unbeta-ed so I apologise for any errors in advance.)  
> Have a blessed Christmas and a Happy New Year.<3

Neil's phone chimed in succession with messages that were piling up by the minute. He had been skirting around everything and everyone, mainly Andrew because the calls he received last week truly sent him into a spiral of uneasiness, chaos and a minor panic attack. He could've unpacked his issues with Andrew but his best friend was somehow involved in his entire thought process on how to go about this, so that option was a clear no, although it was the easiest one.

Being friends with Andrew has been the easiest thing he's done for years now. Andrew has gifted him with a strange sense of belonging that constantly gave Neil a dangerous and addictive sense of hope. A past runaway like Neil himself could attest that the 5 foot nothing blond was the best thing that has ever happened to him thus far. After a life of running, switching identities and hiding from monsters like his father and his men, settling down in Palmetto had been the best decision Neil has ever made. Neil met Andrew for the first time as a victim to the end of his exy stick. In the initial stages of their friendship, they had been acting cautiously round each other, viciously tearing into the other's truths, scavenging for the lies that hid beneath the careful facade that they both wore. Several months later, they warmed up to each other's presence leading to Andrew handing him a key and a home to build his life around. Permanence wasn't something Neil believed in or accepted until he met Andrew. As he actively ignored his mothers voice to never trust anyone or to never look back and to never stop, he did exactly what he was taught _not_ to do. Neil was always stubborn like that but on that day he promised himself to cherish Andrew's company with every fiber of his being.

Neil silently prayed to gods that he didn't believe in, in hopes that 5 years of protecting and standing up for each other would ease the process of asking Andrew to be his fake boyfriend for a month. For a brief moment, Neil wondered how this was his life now.

-

‘Can we go for a drive?’ Neil asked.

Andrew was perched by the windowsill in his usual stoic self, draped in an all black ensemble with a cigarette in hand. He looked amazing as always.

Neil thought he was going to be rejected by the other man but Andrew tore his eyes from his view of Palmetto through Perimeter Drive right into Neil's eyes. Whatever he found in them were thankfully sufficient to warrant a drive. With a nod, they headed to the Maserati.

Road trips were an unspoken understanding they'd established years ago when they first exchanged their truths for truths and earned a permanent place in each other's lives. Road trips were a necessary routine to enable a thorough dry clean of their consciousness, so to speak. It was evident that either one or both of them needed to clear their head or talk things out or even just sit together in total silence.

As of now, they've been driving for hours and hours with no destination in mind, just the two of them. It was rather nice and Neil found himself visibly relaxing for the first time after the disastrous week he's had so far.

Since nobody was inclined to speak up first, Neil took the liberty to do so.

'That goal that you blocked from the Breckenridge striker really would get you into the US court you know. The way you moved was spectacular and immensely calculated with precision and executed-'

"Neil, if you wanted to talk about exy, I could've dropped you at Kevin's." Andrew warned, giving Neil the disgusted side eye.

"-Drew." Neil said with a sigh of resignation.

"Neil." Andrew replied with feigned nonchalance.

Andrew knew when to call out on his bullshit and Neil had no choice but to spit it out before the truth choked him alive.

"I may or may not have told Uncle Stuart and Dan that we were dating."

Neil declared with his whole chest, regretting it whole-heartedly much later after seeing Andrews white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

Neil's heart was probably going to eject out of his sleeve from the rate it's beating. Andrew had one of his eyebrows lifted in a micro gesture that indicated he was paying attention at all. After a minute or five, Andrew carefully dragged his widened gaze from the road towards Neil, clearly seeking further explanation to such a morbid statement.

"Uhh Dan and Matt are getting married in January and I was told to bring a plus one for the event."

"What's the deal with your uncle?" Andrew bit out.

"My uncle is coming down for a visit in May. He's been badgering me to find a partner so that I'll be eligible to take up the family business in the UK, which I have zero interest in. I needed to come up with someone and I couldn't think of anyone's company who I'd be comfortable with for more than 5 minutes without my skin crawling except....you." Neil explained, as he slowly unglued his eyes from his fidgeting fingers to Andrew's blank stare. Andrew has been quiet for some time now. Neil knew this was a bad idea. He knew nobody could remotely stand his attitude problem or worse, his scarred mess of a face;dating was clearly out of the question. Despite knowing full well that Andrew didnt give two shits about those things, he still had needs. What was Neil thinking? So he proceeded to backtrack. "Andrew, forget it. I'm so-"

"Dont. What do I get in return?"

"Anything."

Andrew carefully regarded Neil's response, thinking of an equally weighted request.

"Nicky and Erik are in town, they've been pestering me to pay a visit for a while now. You could make yourself useful as my pretend date for the Christmas dinner they're hosting tomorrow. At least he would shut up for once about finding the right man for me."

"Okay." 

"Okay?" Andrew sounded skeptical.

"It's a yes. You?" Neil asked.

"Yes." Andrew said, and that was it.

-

According to the layout of events, the Christmas dinner with Nicky and his finance was the first in line, followed by Dan and Matt's wedding and lastly, the unfortunate family reunion dinner with uncle Stuart. After several hours of going over the carefully concocted plan of deceiving their friends and family, they had derived an arrangement last night that worked well for them.

Andrew was lapping up the remains of ice cream on his spoon when Neil asked-- "What are we going to tell Nicky when we get there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, if he asks us how we met," Neil said. "The basics."

It was a question Andrew had been thinking about the entire week. He came up with several reasonable storylines that weren't cliches but would not go well with his family. Story telling wasn't his forte, it was Neil's. Meeting in a bar sounded kind of seedy, but knowing his cousin, he would hop on the first train of endless gay romances. Plus, Nicky knew that Neil was his roommate. Nicky had known Andrew for a long time now, given Andrew's history of past relationships, which is non-existent, Nicky might not be entirely sold on their act but he would at least pretend to be happy for Andrew's sake, right? Whatever.

"How about bonding over exy practise?" Neil offered. It was pretty much half the truth. But, Andrew would rather jump off a cliff than admit that Neil's obsession for exy piqued his interest in the man.

"Boring." Andrew retorted as he gazed over his newly painted black matte nails.

"Spit out your bright ideas then."

"No. You put us in this position, you're doing all the work."

"Oh. Screw it. Never mind." Neil said, clearly on the verge of giving up.

"You have the mafia on your ass and you're worried about faking a storyline. Ease up." Andrew pointed out.

"You liked the challenge." Neil sounded almost defensive.

"Delusions, delusions."

"You could at least pretend, you know. After all, that's the whole point of this." Neil said, huffing. He slid down in his seat.

Andrew rolled his eyes. He didn't understand what was so important about what should be a simple story. Then he thought about how Neil was doing him a huge favor, he would be getting Nicky off his back for once and pretending to be boyfriends with the one person he knows he can't have as a reward, even if badly made fake Mexican and German food would be part of the payment plan. "We...met at university, I clumsily tripped over your racket in the hallway. We started out as mortal enemies who were unfortunately forced to share the same room by the unknown forces of the world. Slowly we became friends and the rest was history. " Neil said.

He could feel Andrew's eyes on him, he looked somewhat amused by the story, partly because he probably knew it contained some semblance of truth.

Nicky would definitely believe in something this picturesque although it wouldn't certify as Hallmark worthy.

"Not bad," Andrew finally said.

"Can I be the one who asked you out?" Neil asked skittishly.

That time, Andrew looked over. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Josten." he said.

Another glance at Neil -- he looked a little pleased, a large smile curled up on his face. It reminded Andrew of King, the cat he owned; was a tawny brown and white, fluffy thing with big gold eyes and dark paws. The fur ball always carried a mischievous smile, like Neil did.

-

Neil and Andrew had been roommates turned best friends over the period of 5 years. As long as this mess doesnt blow up in their faces or interfere with their friendship, it was rather convenient for Neil to have the rest of his friends believe that he was taken so everyone would stop siccing strangers on him. As for Andrew, he couldn't care less about their act.

Or so he says.

Andrew Minyard has developed an embarrassing crush on his best friend. Years of living and training side by side Neil has taught him that his roommate was the human embodiment of determination. Andrew lived to feel but Neil lived to survive. That mere fact fascinated and frustrated Andrew at the same time because Neil was a mystery and Andrew was desperate to solve him. Neil owned hair that was soft to the touch and glowed like fire, illegally long legs that carried him everywhere with frightening speed, eyes that burned bright blue and a runner's body that was marked with a variant of scars that ranged from pleated knife cuts, bruises right up to burns and bullet wounds. Andrew had to admit that the struggle was real. Feigning indifference and staying in focus started to become chores. All he wanted were untethered relationships and simple hookups, no strings attached. However, when life threw him a Neil, the wall he built around his heart started to crack. That was the first sign of trouble. Neil Josten was a walking trouble magnet who had managed to garner Andrew's full attention.

Faking anything with Neil was going to be a tough feat because Andrew was crushing hard. He was self destructive not stupid but when Neil asked for the favour, he simply couldn't resist. Andrew would admit that he had a moment of true weakness and that very moment would be the death of him.

Tonight they would be going to Nicky's, hand in hand like an ordinary couple or whatsoever. Andrew was aware of Neils mortifying sense of fashion, hence had taken up the responsibility of dressing up the junkie. He had standards and he wasn't going to let a hot runaway junkie ruin his reputation because he couldn't dress up to save his life.

Andrew had picked up a sleek coordinated light blue shirt coupled with a maroon knitwear for Neil. Paired with that, a soft slim fit denim pants that would definitely show off those aggravating thighs. He was aiming for a smart casual look for him because these colours would bring out Neil's eyes and those auburn tufts. Sigh. Andrew wasn't sure why he would put himself through the grinder like this. Neil wasn't his to own or pine over. Everything he was going to share with Neil tonight, every touch, every word, every exchange was going to be nothing but hoax.

Being the best striker of the league definitely earned him unwanted attention. Unsurprisingly enough, Neil's spectrum for sexual attraction hadn't always been as colourful or exciting as others had. He supposed there were an instance or two where he found someone rather adequate for their looks but nothing further ensued. Andrew was different. He supposed Andrew was breathtaking to look at. His friend owned biceps that were sculpted by the gods and hazel eyes that burn't like fire that held an unwavering will to survive. In spite of being vertically challenged, his muscular build compensated for it. He wondered if it was normal to feel about someone this way.

Neil broke his line of thought, nervously smoothening down his shirt while he waited for Andrew to get ready. He hoped that he could get through tonight without slipping up or running his mouth. When Andrew finally did stroll out of his room, Neil could say that he was at a loss for words. He would've appreciated a warning beforehand because the man cleaned up nice. The all black ensemble wasn't a surprise but it definitely enhanced Andrews light features. However the piece that tooks Neil's breath away was the grey overcoat he wore over the black button down. This was the one of the first few times he had seen his friend wear something other than black and it did wonders to his appearance. Maybe Andrew felt festive for once, who knows?

"Staring." Andrew said.

"Uh yeah, sorry." Neil immediately looked away, cheeks flushing with an all bright shade of red.

Andrew rolled his eyes in annoyance but nothing he did could hide the pink tinge at the tip of his own ears.

All of a sudden, Andrew walked towards him, until he was right up in Neil's face.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked.

"Yes." Neil wasn't sure what he was agreeing to but he was curious.

Andrew slowly lifted his hands to card his fingers through his mess of curls. Neil guessed he was arranging them in a way that suited societal norms. In that moment, they were in each other's spaces, breathing in their shared scent of rich spice, courtesy of Paco Rabano? Rabbane? Neil wasn't sure but he held his breath all the same, because the proximity gave him goosebumps. Once Andrew was done with styling Neil's hair, he retracted almost immediately, as if he remembered that they were supposed to be faking this, and right now they didn't have an audience.

Without looking further into it, they picked up Nicky's present and started their journey to Columbia.

-

The radiance of the evening sun gave him a lot to think about. Neil's nerves were working extra hard today. He couldn't stop them even if he wanted to. Dating was never in the cards for him, but sitting here next to Andrew eased up everything in ways he cannot express. Andrew was like a breath of fresh air. A calming presence that sometimes sent chills down his spine with a simple glare of his hazel eyes.

Neil sighed deep and heavy. He looked over to Andrew to ground him.

Andrew didn't comment on it so Neils gaze didn't waver once from the blonde's stunning features.

Two hours later, they reached the house. Andrew and Neil slowly paced temsleevs toward the front door. Right before they could knock, Neil piped up.

"Do we need to hold hands to make it believable or something?"

"Or something." Andrew answered without missing a beat but slipped his hand into Neil's right away. Neil had the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face and if Andrew could, he would've grabbed the infuriatingly gorgeous redhead by the lapels and attacked his lips with his own. Andrew hoped that his stupidity would stay dormant for the night and not cost his friendship.

Before entering the threshold of Andrew's home, they shared a brief look of good luck before placing on their respective masks for the night. Praying that the madness that was about to ensue wouldn't be a total disaster.

Neil was taken aback by the interior of the house that was decorated in a flurry of colours that sent him into a second of vertigo but when Andrew squeezed his hand in a silent show of support, he felt steadied almost immediately.

-

"ANDREWWWWW!!!!" Nicky screamed out as he barrelled from the kitchen to the front door.

He was smart enough to register Andrew's glare and deliberately patted his cousins shoulder in acknowledgement. He tore his eyes from Andrew to Neil

"....and this total and absolute hottie must be Neil. Merry Christmas my dear lovebirds." Neil bristled at the term, but braced himself for the oncoming hug slaughter. "Hi." Neil said in response, offering the remnants of his manners.

Maybe he imagined Andrew dangerous glare at Nicky that resembled a conversation that would've went something along the lines of _back the hell off and keep your hands yourself_ , or maybe because it actually happened. However, Nicky wasn't easily threatened because he was probably used to his cousin's hostility at this point.

They were dragged into the dining room and Neil could say that they weren't lacking in food because Nicky had ordered or cooked almost everything there is; turkey with onion stuffing gravy, redcurrant jelly, roast potatoes, vegetables that looked like Brussels sprouts with parsnips and some assortment of Christmas pudding and a whole lot of other foods that Neil failed to identify. His mouth watered at the sight of the delight spread out in front of his eyes. Andrew looked bored as ever but Neil could tell he was rather amused by the whole thing.

Neil and Andrew sat next to each other facing Nicky and Erik on the opposite side of the table. As Neil dug ravenously into his Brussels sprouts, Nicky finally asked the question.

"So how did you cuties meet?"

The tension in the air was palpable but having Andrew in the same room with him calmed his nerves down.

Neil explained exactly as they had practised. 

"Awww Erik, we both love a classic enemies turned lovers trope don't we?" Nicky said with gooey eyes and dancing eyebrows as he turned to his fiancé for affirmation.

"Ja, liebling." Erik replied.

-

Apparently, it was tradition to kiss your significant other after dinner to spread love around the table in front of family and friends. Nicky mentioned something about _getting the festive spirit going and the gay love rolling._

Even a 5 year old would be able to figure out that Nicky created that tradition two seconds after Neil and Andrew showed up at his doorstep.

Nicky however was oblivious to Andrew's apparent ire but they both knew this had to happen sooner or later, holding hands and _not_ smiting each other on site just wasn't enough to be convincing.

Neil looked over at Andrew for directions. Andrew stared into his eyes for possibly longer than he had imagined, but nobody, not even Nicky said a word to break the silence. Once he found what he was looking for, he asked.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes." Neil answered without hesitation. He had always wondered what those lips would feel like against his own, perhaps this would be the only chance he got so he was taking it. Plus, it would definitely make their act concrete, even more so.

Andrew leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Neil's lips, but Neil's world exploded. The kiss- no peck, probably lasted for only a second but Neil was lost in the sensation of it that he didn't want it to stop.

When Andrew pulled away, Neil could tell that the man wasn't handling the situation with his usual stoicism, if the pinkish tinge of his face and ears were anything to go by. He even spotted Andrew shifting in his seat a second later. Neil didn't understand why, he figured Andrew was just feeling uncomfortable. 

Neil on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that transpired. He wasnt aware that the feeling would leave him not only satisfied per say, but he found himself wanting more. He quickly rid himself of that line of thought before Andrew could catch a whiff of his predicament.

And that's how they spent the evening. After dinner, they moved over to the couch to resume conversation and exchange their presents. Neil was baffled when he received a package from Nicky. He hadn't expected them to get him anything because he wasn't part of the family. He wondered how they had managed to get him something when they were informed of his presence at the very last minute. He felt even more guilty because none of this was real. He didn't deserve any of this, the kindness of it all, how easily they had accepted him as part of the family. He could taste the essence of Christmas but he could never feel the spirit everyones talking about. The holidays never meant anything to him because year after year, Christmas gatherings reminded him of pain and sorrow and endless running. All his mind could ever conjure were memories of a tainted life. Large gatherings during festivities filled with strangers that represented the mob or killers from other crime organisations who marched the halls of the Baltimore mansion all while Neil focused on placating his fathers mood with fake smiles and carefully threaded responses. Whatever situation he was in right now, here in Nicky's house, non of it, not even Andrew, felt real, but a mere pipe dream.

"Neil."

Neil hadn't realised that he'd been shaking until Andrew placed one of his hands on the top of Neil's knee and the other one on the nape of Neil's neck, to tether him back to reality.

"It's just a present." Andrew said.

"I- Thank you." Neil said,because his convoluted mind couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

He said it again, but this time to Nicky, in hopes that he sounded genuine enough. He excused himself to the washroom because his thoughts were getting cloudy again.

He didn't realise that Andrew had followed him there to check up on him.

"You're going to be okay junkie. Breathe. Neil breathe." Neil clearly wasn't calming down. Andrew had to take matters into his own hands before he lost Neil to his flight senses, because he looked like he was about 2 seconds away from pulling the disappearing act and Andrew was running out of sane ideas.

Without much preamble, Andrew kissed him for the second time today, omitting their customary yes or no. This time, the kiss felt like it held more meaning, the way their lips moved against each other, soft but fierce, coupled with the clash of teeth. It felt as though they were dying of hunger and kissing each other was the only way to satiate that need. It was almost like a fever dream. However, it ended way too soon for Andrew's liking but he couldn't just take and take without giving much in return. He promised himself that he wouldn't be like _them_. So, he pulled away once Neil started to look less like a rabbit.

Andrew had to look away from the sight of Neil's quivering lips to prevent temptation from taking over again. For fucks sake, this was his best friend after all.

"You didn't have to do that, I know this is not real." Neil said after his breathing evened out.

Hearing the brokenness in his tone snapped something inside Andrew, making his stomach clench uneasily.

Andrew held himself back from saying, _because it is real for me, you idiot._

"I did." Andrew said instead, with an air of finality.

With that, Neil looked at him like he had hung the moon and the stars. The fact that he had the audacity and the unmitigated gall to do so sent Andrew into a spiral of unholy thoughts of his own. He wanted to protect this idiot and ward him off all demons that ever terrorised him. Back when he first laid eyes on Neil, he knew the idiot was going to be trouble. Now, he would go to the ends of the earth to fight anybody who would dare to even look in his direction, if it meant keeping Neil safe.

They were going to be okay, as friends or as fake couples, Dan and Matt's wedding would have nothing on them,nor would Neil's irritating uncle. If being each others fake boyfriends had taught them anything, it would be that the follies of youth had a possibility of leading to a greater purpose.They had this. This wasn't nothing. This was everything they had fought for. Beneath stability and security, theirin lies freedom.

Years later, they would look back on this pivotal moment that changed the course of both their lives and everything in it. 


End file.
